


Maybe I Might Fall More Deeply Into You

by tea_and_tae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ill update tags as I go along, Im so sorry i swear so much so i made the characters swear a lot also, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Prison, Swearing, Underage Character(s), Underage Drug Use, Violence, i made exo the staff oops, kinda theyre all in juvie, theyre all 18 or under
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_tae/pseuds/tea_and_tae
Summary: Lee Taeyong somehow got his ass in juvie. (I honestly dont know what to put here but that sums it up pretty well)





	1. You've got time

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I am high key sleep deprived and ive been writing this instead of doing homework, so bear with me. This chapters mostly Taeyong getting the lay of the land, but i plan on updating once a week. (and yes the titles from baby dont like it and the OITNB theme)
> 
> For reference, heres their ages:  
> Taeyong-17  
> Winwin-15  
> Renjun-14  
> Jeno-14  
> Jaemin-13  
> Chenle-13  
> Jisung-12  
> Haechan-14  
> Mark-14  
> Ten-16  
> Johnny-17  
> Doyoung-17  
> Jaehyun-15  
> Yuta-17  
> Taeil- 18
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading, and feel free to yell at me on my twitter @dong_sichenggg

Government buildings are kept cold to promote less movement and to keep you awake. When the cold blast of air hit Taeyong as he entered the juvenile hall, there was nothing he wanted to do more than run away or sleep. Because this was all a dream right? He could go to sleep and then miraculously wake back at home in their apartment with his mom's current favorite song playing on repeat in the background and his little sister's toy cars dangerously scattered across the floor. He wished that was the only danger in his life. That would be splendid. But that kind of danger doesn't get you in a juvenile detention center.

His mom would probably be dropping of his little sister at school right now. Probably also trying to avoid her questions of “when yongie gonna come back? Is yongie coming back? Why'd the people take him?” but he didn't dwell on that too much. He didn't really have time to either. The officer had already reached the office at the end of the walkway and was gesturing for him to go in. The office reminded him of the counselor's office at school. There were poster about ‘getting help” and “you're not alone” and a bunch of other bullshit that if you listened to would get you stuck in a place worse than this. The only difference was instead of an old woman who reeked of loneliness and repressed emotions waiting to be pushed onto her students, a man sat there with his backpack and a folded orange jump suit placed on his desk.

“Lee Taeyong?’

Taeyong nodded absently as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, which was so uncomfortably close he was able to rub the cloth of the jumpsuit on the man’s desk between his fingers. “Really going for the authentic jail vibes huh?” 

The Official looking man humored him with a smile that barely reached the corners of his mouth. The pure depressiveness of him really does complete the dead end vibe juvie was usually associated with, Taeyong thought.

“Alrighty, school records in place, doctors record in place, sentence of 12 months, with required in-hall schooling and counseling, and family or friend visits deemed once a month.” 

Taeyong stopped listening after that. His stomach was turning in on itself, and his throat was drying up with all the moisture going to his eyes. He didn't know what was worse, not being able to see his mom and sister for a whole month or crying in your first five minutes of juvy. The man rattled on about expectations and Taeyong remained zoned out, reminicing on how he could of not fucked up this rorally, until the door behind the man’s desk flew open and a boy barged in, ranting in mandarin, with movements so bold Taeyong could figure out he was pretty pissed. Even though the boy was gesturing wildly around the office and the opposit of still, Taeyong could tell he was good looking. He had dark brown almost black hair that looked like it had been shaved on the sides a few months ago, and eyes that looked ready to kill someone, mainly the officer in front of him. 

“Sicheng, sicheng, i promise you the food is 100% edible, you work in the garden- “

“THAT SHIT IS NOT EDIBLE RENJUN NEARLY DIED!” the boy said in accented korean, but the curse words he threw in like seasoning had surprisingly correct pronunciation.

“Renjun’s a strong boy i bet he’ll be fin-”

“RENJUN'S 14 AND DESERVES ED-” The boy was about to go off again when the officer turned away from him back to Taeyong, like this was a totally normal tuesday morning occurrence. 

“Lee Taeyong, this is Dong Sicheng, he’ll give you a tour once he calms down?” The officer looked back at the seething human, now named Sicheng, with his eyebrows raised in question, as if asking if he could give Taeyong a tour of the compound without murdering someone. Taeyong shivered, for all he knew this boy could be in here for murder. Fun. Sicheng took a deep breath, and smiled at the officer with a blinding “i hate everything about this but i don't want to get in trouble” smile that would of gotten Taeyong slapped at his old school. The officer, however, just sighed and turned back to Taeyong and motioned for him to grab his backpack and new jumpsuit. 

“Some of your personal items were not deemed appropriate, so we have them on hold for you. The rest you'll be able to keep in your area where you’ll be sleeping.” Taeyong didn’t have time to ask questions cause Sicheng was already leaving the office thru the backdoor in a much more composed state, but still muttering phrases in mandarin, that must of not been the most appropriate phrases. 

They walked down the hallway in silence, with Taeyong a few steps behind Sicheng who seemed to be slowly calming down with his posture straightening and his hands starting to become more inactive by his sides. Taeyong still had his backpack, which was noticeably lighter (what were they gonna take? His toiletries? His books?) and his new grey jumpsuit to his chest like a security blanket. It really was the only security he had at the moment. He was in a fucking juvenile detention center with a bunch of dangerous teenagers who could hurt hm at any moment, or they could take his stuff or they coul-”

“Dude- hey-earth to taeyong?” Sicheng flicked him in side of the head. Taeyong whipped his eyes to Sicheng and out of his previous haze. Damn, if Sicheng wasn't in juvie he would of been quite the popular kid in school. Now that he wasn't talking mile a minute, Taeyong could see he had nice full lips, and pretty dark eyelashes. Not your typical juvie kid. Where were the scars and the infected stick and poke tattoos that said “so-and-so’s bitch”? Sicheng just looked like a slightly tired teenager wearing a grey jumpsuit. Sichengs blank face twisted into a slightly worried face. “Dude, for the love of jesus please don't cry on your first day here, that's just asking to get some creeps after you.” 

Taeyong took one hand from the tight hold on his bundle and swiped across his face and, damn. There were some slightly wet traces. At the rate of times he had almost cried so far, he was the one to be set with the “so-and-so’s” bitch tattoo. Sicheng let out a.. Giggle? It was more of a huff of air but who would've guessed a sound so cute could of come out of someone who was five minutes ago ready to throw hands at an armed officer. Go figure. 

Sicheng smiled at his lost face and turned to walk through the double doors at the end of the corridor with taeyong shuffling behind. He looked much younger when he smiled. Although he was taller than Taeyong, when he wasn't about to beat the shit out of someone he looked younger. His friends had always said when Taeyong got into fights, he looked way older also.

The double doors opened to a big cafeteria, full of tables and posters on the walls premotiong healthy diets and the food pyramid. Near the back there was a lunch line like at his school, with some cooking stuff in the back. “This is where we eat and visitor days take place, kitchens in the back. That's one of the jobs you might get.” 

“We have to work?” Taeyong shot back, confusions showing across his whole face apparently by how Sicheng was giggling. 

“Welcome to the sweatshop man. There are a few jobs you can have,” he said as he continued on across the the cafeteria to double doors in the back. “To your right is the administrative stuff. You’ve got the warden's office, staff break rooms, and counselling rooms.” Taeyong winced at the mention of councilors. Sicheng grinned at him. “Don't worry the councillors a pretty chill. If you get Minseok, he’ll give you 7/11 food. To our left is the A block bathrooms.” They walked to where the hallway turned, which revealed even more rooms and hallways. “Cleaning the bathrooms is the worst job, trust me,” Sicheng said with a dark gleam in his eyes. “Bathroom crew’s for they boys who get into trouble here. Now if we continue, down this hallway, the libraries to your right.” 

Through the big windows in the wall Taeyong could see some boys in jumpsuits like Sicheng shelving books, and a few sitting at tables reading out of textbooks. “The librarian, Chanyeol, is a pretty cool guy. Mostly textbooks and stuff on how to fix ourselves in there, but Chanyeol can get you some cool books if you're nice enough and don't fuck people on the tables.” Taeyong choked on air, and Sicheng just kept on walking while laughing. “Its juvie dude. Stress relief,” he said with a smaller giggle. Taeyong followed behind but made sure to not put his hands on any surfaces. 

“That hallway to your left goes outside, mostly used by the kids who wanna get high. Next to that, those are the classrooms. The classes we can’t complete in the library we take in here. They're not that bad, once again the teacher, Baekhyun, will like you as long as you don't fuck anyone on his desks.” Taeyong gulped. 

“Wait, Sicheng-” 

“‘Nother thing,” SIcheng said as he whipped around with a new fire in his eyes. “No one but officials call me sicheng. Everyone else, including you,” he poked taeyong's chest, “ calls me Winwin.” Taeyong watched as WInwin (apparently) let his hostile stance dissolve into a more relaxed one in seconds and continued down the hall. Taeyong had gotten pretty good at reading his opponent's body language over the years, but he had never seen someone so naturally off and on as Winwin. “You were saying?” 

“Oh, yeah… when are visitor days?” Taeyong asked a little more shyly. He was determined not to cry today, but thinking about his mom and sister was tougher than he thought. 

“Saturdays are visitors days. How many times you get to see your people is based on your sentance. Did Suho tell you?”

“Suho?”

“The officer who gave you your backpack back and your suit? He's a pretty chill guy as long as he has his coffee and you don't-”

“Fuck on his desk.” Taeyong relied dryly. 

“You're catching on!” Winwin grinned back. “He shoulda told you how many visits you get per month.”

“Oh yeah,” Taeyong said dejectedly. That was already the worst thing about juvie. “I get one a month i think?” 

Winwin stopped and looked at him wide eyed. “Once a month? Damn Taeyong you must've done some crazy shit!” Taeyong looked down at his shoes. Crazy shit alright. “Come one let's finish this up, I wanna go to the free room before dinner. To your left is the gym, and there are some lockers in the back, and another bathroom. Now down the hallway to your left, is the A block dormitories. In front of us is another bathroom block,” WInwin picked up the pace and went to their right, “And on you left is another entrance to the gym, and to your right B block dormitories. Next to that is another hallway, which goes to the laundry room then outside. Laundries the pansy job, you only get it if you kiss ass 24/7.” 

Taeyong looked down the hallway as they passed and saw a door that went outside, a lot less security than he thought. “It seems low security, I know,” Winwin replied, reading his mind. “But they catch you going outside not during outside time, your ass’ll be joining me in bathroom crew.” 

“You’re in bathroom crew?” Winwin didn't seem like he kissed ass, but he didn't seem like the worst of the worst. 

“It's not that bad. You get thrown in c block dorms, you automatically get bathroom duties. C blocks the detention of the detention center. It's smaller, but it's for the kids who still get in big trouble even after getting into juvie. It's a fun time,” he chuckled. “Speaking of c block it's right here.” Next to the laundry hallway was a door with a window looking into it like all the other dorms, but this one was clearly smaller. “Next to that's the infirmary where you go for medication, or if you get sick or get in a fight.” They walked towards the door to the infirmary, which was in an open place with some tables and chairs, and big double doors like the ones at the front. “Out there’s the field, and max security.” Through the small windows next to the doors, taeyong could see some trees and picnic tables, and past those a larger field, while a mini version of the detention center out in the back corner.  
“Is it legal for them to put teenagers in maximum security?” taeyong asked absently.

“Yeah, I don't really know but the people who get sent there aren’t exactly people you wanna have around while you sleep, so we don't really raise questions.” Oh. Taeyong didn’t like the sound of those people, but at least they were across the field. “Alrighty last stop, Free Room!”

They turned to right past the locker rooms behind the gym and went down a small hallway to a doorway. “This is the best place here, and where your luscious tour ends,” Winwin grinned. “This is a place you can go during your free time, or really whenever you get permission. Cool place, tv’s, couches, some tables,” Winwin was obviously itching to abandon him, so Taeyong just nodded along. “Alright, in a bit people will go to the cafeteria for dinner, just cut through the library, it's in the center of everything so it's a good shortcut. You’ll find out where you're staying and your schedule later, See ya round! Remember,” he whispered, “it's not that scary.” With that Win Win pushed through the doors into the free-room, leaving Taeyong all alone.


	2. Until Fire Consumes Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO its chapter 2! I've been stressed so naturally instead of homework i've been writing this, cuz who needs education when you can have validation? Its also been a good week also, i've got new logic, jpn bts, and DON'T FORGET THIS FRIDAY TAEYONG X HITCHHIKER!!!! 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading, and if you wanna yell at me hit up my twitter @dong_sichenggg

The library sucked ass. Taeyong walked through the door and was accosted by shelves full of text books and brochures on “what to do when you get out!” Taeyong had just gotten in. He didn't care about that shit. Across the large room, there were only a few boys actually studying the text books. A few were shelving books by the windows that looked into the hall where the classrooms were, and some were just sitting in the corners talking. Taeyong had never been a book person, but right now his insides felt like they had turned into worms, and his head was getting fuzzy from the information overload, so a semi-quiet room seemed appealing enough. He quietly drifted to the tables by the windows that looked to the cafeteria. What a great place to have a crisis.  
Against the wall were some low shelves loosely filled with some novels, probably the only ones in the whole place. He grabbed the one within his reach, lord of the flies. He had read it at some point in school, but only made it through half. It had something to do with kids trying to be adults but failing miserably. Taeyong leaned back in the chair and leafed through the pages. Throughout the margins of the book there were some lovely doodles of dicks and vaginas, and some pages were completely covered in large writing saying shit like SUCK MY DICK. Juvie was a lot like high school. Taeyong was about to throw down the book when he saw written in the margin “WINWIN SUCKS DICK.” Under it was written “you wish he’d suck you asshole.”  
Winwin was quite a character. He went from ready to whip ass to collected and calm in five seconds, and seemed to not have the best record here, but he seemed very warm and welcoming during their tour. Taeyong wanted to keep his head down, but at the same time Winwin made him curious. The double name, the attitude, the the fact he seemed to get into quite a bit of trouble, Taeyong couldn't even imagine what could make a person like that.  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry some of our books are pretty unreadable.”  
Standing next to Taeyong was a tall man, surprisingly not wearing the grey jumpsuit. He instead wore some khakis and a nice fitting button up, with some books stacked in his arms. He had a dopey face, big ears and eyes with smile lines. He looked to old to be in juvie via trouble, but the wasn't some old guy who had been alive long enough to talk about seeing the beatles in concert. “I’m Chanyeol, the librarian here, you must be the new boy!”  
Taeyong still didn't feel good, and this man's cheerful attitude just made him think of his mom and his sister, and how they used to all laugh together when watching those weird cartoons in english that none of them could understand and how it would be so long until he could taste his mom and sisters dinner-  
“Oh, oh boy, are you alright? Why don't you come into my office-” Chanyeol took the book out of hands and started ushering a teary Taeyong back across the tables, which earned him a few stares from the boys in the corner. Fuck.  
Chanyeols office was behind the checkout counter, with a big poster on the door about how “Reading changes the limits!” But inside it was pretty calm. There were no windows but a desk with a couch opposite and some christmas lights hanging across the walls. Taeyong awkwardly stood in the doorway zoning out. What was he even doing? He was crying, in juvie. How did he get himself into juvie. Why does shit like this always happen to him? Chanyeol rushed to behind his desk and pulled out a blanket.  
“Why don't you sit down? I'll take your stuff,” Chanyeol cooed with a worried look on his face guy as he took Taeyong's backpack off his shoulder and this jumpsuit of of his arms. Taeyong still just stood there staring right in front of him. He didn't even know this guy, but he was so desperate for any sense of caring he was letting him coo at him.  
“Wait, no, i’m fine, fuck i-”  
“Sit down.” Chanyeol had a much more stern voice this time. Taeyong shuffled to the couch and let Chanyeol put the blanket around his shoulders and pat his head, which just made him tear up more. He missed his mom so fucking much.  
“Have you had anything to eat since you got here? Normally boys get pretty sick their first few days here from the nerves. You get used to it here, the staff’s pretty great,” Chanyeol turned from rooting around in his his mini fridge and winked at him, “-and the boys here aren't that bad.” He placed a box of tissues and a granola bar next to him. Then sat on top of his desk and stared at him with a worried face. Taeyong tried to put on his best serious face. He had already made a scene by breaking down in the library, and now the virtual stranger was trying to baby him. Taeyong had taught him self for the past few years how to lie from head to toe. Even if you felt like you were about to shit yourself, you put on a slightly squished eyebrow and a slight clench of the jaw, and that does the trick. Taeyong already had a pretty scary face. Not like “ugly” scary, like his jawline was gonna cut you if he didn't first. He wasn’t the most confident person in the world, but he could tell his face was decently nice, at leased. But now this man was taking care of him instead of his mom, but his mom couldn’t. And everything in his body wanted to throw down the blanket and throw things and yell at this man to Leave. Him. The. Fuck. Alone. But everything in his body wanted to have someone tell him he didn't fuck up his entire life. So he sat there.  
“So I didn’t get your name? I don't normally keep up with who’s joining us,” Chanyeol asked from up on his desk, acting like he didn't see the moral dilemma on Taeyong’s face a few seconds ago.  
“Uhh, my names Taeyong.”  
“Taeyong. Nice name.” He smiled, and leaned back. “Why don't you eat a bit and a put on your uniform in here, i'll be back in like ten minutes to take you to the cafeteria?” He asked him gently. Taeyong nodded and took a bit of the granola bar. Chanyeol smiled at him, and hopped of his desk. “Alright, after dinner I’ll take you to the warden's office and we’ll get you your schedule and sleeping arrangement.” He walked to the door and before he left, he turned back. “Be quick though, the officers normally only let newbies show up late once, then you start getting violations for skipping meals.”  
Chanyeol closed the door on Taeyong, and he put down the granola bar. Forced social time was worst than normal social time. Taeyong wasn’t socially inept, it was just on the way to juvy, he had decided that social interactions had only gotten him in trouble. He was always getting himself into situations, like he was a magnet for bad things. No, bad things were magnets for him. But magnetic connections didn’t happen if one of the poles wasn’t there. So he took out others, which might be hard considering he was being sent to a place full of bad people. Unless you're Chanyeol, then all the boys here are great apparently.  
Taeyong finished finished buttoning up his jumpsuit over his tank top right as Chanyeol knocked. “Dinner started a few minutes ago so we should probably hurry… you decent?”  
“Yeah.”  
Chanyeol peaked in and motioned for taeyong to follow him. “You can leave your backpack here, we’ll get it after dinner.”

 

They walked through the now empty library in silence, except for Chanyeol humming. “You know you shouldn’t of left me in your office alone. I'm a delinquent I could've stolen your possessions or shot up while you were gone.” Chanyeol just smiled, not at all shocked or offended like most adults should of been.  
“I let you stay in there because five minutes before you were on the verge of sobbing you heart out, if you had shot up right after that i wouldn't of even been mad, just impressed.”  
Taeyong looked at chanyeol, amazed. He might have just won a bit of taeyongs respect with that statement.  
They walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of the doors to the cafeteria. “Alrighty, the cafeteria.” Chanyeol looked at him, waiting for taeyong to move but he just kinda stood there.  
“Okay thanks.”  
“Alrighty, come to my of-” taeyong had already walked through the doors. He knew he’d pussy out if he sat any longer. 

 

The cafeteria was loud. There wasn't screaming, but just people constantly chattering. No one gasped when he walked in, a hush didn't fall over the crowd, it was as anticlimactic as ever. Taeyong was still on high alert, however. He kept his head down and walked straight to the food line. It was already empty, so no one could see his hands shaking as he pulled his tray down the line.  
Taeyong carried his food past the tables full of jumpsuit clad boys to the less populated tables where he could eat in peace. He sat at the end of a table next to the wall so the windows close to the ceiling woulnt cast any sun on him. The boys here seemed pretty… normal? Some looked pretty young, 13 at the least, to boys who must've been 18. There were no face tattoos, no gold teeth, hell, these boys looked more tame than the ones he had hung out with pre-juvy.  
Across the tables an uproar of laughter let out. Three tables over from where Taeyong sat, a smiling Winwin was bashfully looking away as a group of boys howled with laughter while slapping the table or standing back whooping. A guard who stood near them stepped towards them, and they all flinched and sat back down, but the giggles and avid conversations didn't stop.  
Winwin didn't seem to add to the conversation much, but he did look comfortable. He was smiling, and every once in awhile, he would nudge the younger looking boy with red hair sitting next to him and remind him to finish his meal. Winwin was so fucking complex. He could scream at someone, laugh at someone, and now he’s also dotting on some kid. 

Taeyong had only taken a few bites of his soup when the guards started blowing their whistles and ushering the boys up and towards the doors. He picked up his tray and hauled ass towards Winwin. Why? Don’t ask him. It was an impulse but humans need interaction and this boy was a fucking mystery and Taeyong just needed Something. But before he could get close he ran into another boy. More specifically his tray. And his tray fell to the floor. And the tray spilled all over his shoes. Fuck. Taeyong looked up at his face, and he knew an apology wasn’t gonna fix everything, or even anything.  
“Man, the fuck was that?” The boy spit as he started getting into Taeyong’s personal space. The boy towered over Taeyong, but Taeyong had experience in “altercations” if you will, so he didn't worry (to much).  
“It was nothing, man, i'm sorry, ‘right?” Taeyong said, putting up his hands in defence.  
“Nothing? You think i’ve got a million uniforms laying around? You must be new, cause life isn’t like that.”  
“HE IS NEW, HOBI!” a boy yelled from the crowed that had started to gather around them.  
“Your new, eh? Well let me tell you something.” Hobi stepped even closer into his personal space, which was a mistake. Taeyong wanted to be good, he wanted to be able to go home as soon as possible and help his sister with homework and his mom with dinner, but this idiot made the mistake of stepping into his barriers and getting his hot breath on him and before Taeyong knew what was happening he was shoving Hobi back, out of his personal fucking space. Anger was crackling in their eyes and their crowd could tell, taeyong guessed, due to chants that started breaking out across the circle. Hobi didn't waste a second getting back to taeyongs personal space, and putting a fist into it also. He swung his arm straight for taeyongs nose, which was easily dodged, but the fist taeyong threw straight into his jaw directly hit him, and there was a collective cheer from the crowd as Hobi stumbled back.  
Taeyongs hand probably should've hurt like hell, and it probably did, but the fire that had started consuming him had consumed the pain also. He rushed forwards to push hobi to the ground and landed a solid punch somewhere in his chest. Anger had consumed his mind, and it had gotten to the point where he didn't even know hobi had gotten on top of him and was yelling.  
“DON'T THINK I DIDN’T SEE YOU TODAY! I SAW YOU CRYING I KNOW,”  
The guards had figured out what was happening.  
“YOU'RE A LITTLE,”  
Guards were yelling and breaking through the crowd.  
“FUCKING FAGGOT!”  
There was fire everywhere and Taeyong lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, or subscribe! Also if you wanna yell at me about this story or kpop in general plz hmu on twitter @dong_sichenggg I've been avoiding school and instead writing this, so i should post some new chapters very soon, ive just gotta edit them. *Fun fact originally this chapter was called FIGHT BITCH but i changed it to something a little cooler* ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops i haven't updated in a while! Im so close to being done with school so hopefully over the summer ill have even more time to write. Also this weeks had so much kpop stuff, ive been listening to ikon and seventeen nonstop. ALSO MY BABIES ACE DEBUTED!!!! You should stream CACTUS, theyre close to 400,000 views! Hope you enjoy this chapter (its mostly a filler) 
> 
> *mini spoiler/warning* this chapter has a description of a panic attack in it

Taeyong fucked up (yet again). He had lost complete control over everything and couldn’t even remember how he ended up in this office. The anger had worn away and the sensation of being punched in the gut multiple times was starting to cave him in. Taeyong pulled his legs into a ball and right then wished he was anything but himself. He had told himself he wouldn’t hurt people anymore, that he was gonna get back to his family and be someone who they could depend on but he had fucked up. Taeyong wanted to be small in that moment. He wanted someone to tell him his mom wouldn’t hate him for getting into even more fights, but she would. And Taeyong hated himself too.

He didn't know how long he sat there curled up with his head resting on knees but eventually a man came in with Suho, the officer who had checked him in. 

“Alright. I’m Mister Wu, the warden. I'm surprised, I don't think i’ve ever had some get in trouble so fast they never even had a chance to meet me before.”

Taeyong winced, but tried to act like that comment didn't add another punch to the gut.

“You're lucky there were enough witnesses to say you didn’t totally start the fight. If you had, and the fight hadn’t been broken up so fast, you would already be in Isolation. But, you can’t just get away with that stunt either. So, we’ve switched your schedule and arrangements. Doesn’t really change anything for you, because you never had one. Just inconveniencing for us.” 

Taeyong wanted to say he was sorry, and he wanted to change what happened, but he couldn’t show weakness. Not once the Warden had attacked him like that. Verbally or physically, taeyong wasn’t willing to let anyone over take him like that. He liked control, even if others didn’t know he had control. 

“So,” Suho said after looking through a file with his name on the tab, “We’ve put you on c block schedule.”

Taeyong looked up from his knees. C block was where the bad kids went, but c block was also where Winwin was. 

“Let's go now, it's getting late and c block seems to get grumpy when we wake them up.” Taeyong hurriedly picked his backpack up off the floor (Chanyeol had apparently dropped if off while he had been out) and followed Suho out of the room.

“C Block, as I believe you've been told,” Suho said as he guided Taeyong down the hallway, “Is for the kids who get in trouble. It's not permanent, if a space ever opens up you might get moved, but from what i've seen in your file, you're already in deep shit, so you've got a while.” Taeyong looked down and stopped listening to Suho. 

They stopped in front of the door to c block Winwin had shown him earlier. 

“Alright, here's your schedule.” Suho handed Taeyong a sheet of paper. “People in your dorm block can help you with it.” Taeyong just looked at Suho and Suho just looked at him. He knew Suho expected him to walk into the dorm, but Taeyong wasn't sure he could. Not until the door was opened by two eager looking younger boys. 

“Aye! I told you he'd end up in c block!”   
The boys looked way too young to be juvie, 13 at the most. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP CHENLE!” A deeper voice yelled from in the room. Chenle and the other boy didn't looked fazed at all, just bowed to Suho then walked back inside, probably expecting Taeyong to follow. 

 

The room was pretty big. It had smaller rooms on both sides made of maybe 3 foot cinder block walls to give the idea of personal space. There were a few windows on the back wall that looked outside, and a few windows that looked into the hallway. 

Taeyong didn't know what do now that he was here. He just stood in the middle of the room and watched the two boys walked back into one of the cinderblock sections and whispered something to someone he couldn't see. Taeyong looked around again for any people but it seemed empty. Wasn't Winwin supposed to be here? 

“Sorry, the rest of the boys are at the showers right now.” A boy had stepped out of the room where the two little boys had been whispering. He was tall, and his hands wiped the sleep of his diamond shaped face. “I'm Johnny, your Taeyong right?” 

“Uh, yeah. I guess I got switched here?”  
Johnny laughed. “Yeah man, you got switched for a reason that fight was crazy.” 

Taeyong stiffened up as Johnny walked past him and patted his shoulder.

“It's been awhile since we had a fight that good. Our entertainments been lacking.” He chuckled to himself as he pulled a clipboard of the wall by the door. 

“I'm not gonna fight any more,” Taeyong replied quietly as he looked at his shoes. At least he hoped he wouldn't. He was gonna stay in control. Hopefully. 

“Sure man. Do what you want. But this is juvy, people fight, it happens. Might as well make it interesting.” 

Taeyongs stomach twisted. He really didn't want to fight anymore. 

Johnny seemed to sense his discomfort, so he approached Taeyong, and this time Taeyong let him pat his back. “Don't worry, dude. C block’s a pretty fun place, you'll be fine. I'm the ‘advisor’ as the guards like to put it, so I pretty much make sure no fucks up anymore than they already have. I also get to tell you your bunk!” Taeyong followed Johnny to the back of the room, to one of the rooms with 8 painted by the entrance, and thank god, one of the only ones with windows high above them that looked to the outside world. 

“Welcome to your home!” It looked like all the others, two beds on opposite sides, and two trunks next to each other acting as bedside tables.

“Does everyone share rooms?” Taeyong asked, pointing at the the bed which already had books and a stuffed animal on it. 

“Yeah, don't worry though, there are short walls for a reason. We'll make sure nothing happens.” Taeyong gulped. “You can put your stuff in the trunk, we don't really have a big thievery problem in this block. I'll get you a caddy for your toiletries.” Johnny did that weird back pat thing he seemed to do a lot, and walked away from Taeyong’s new home. He sat down on the bed without anything on it, and took a deep breath. Taeyong didn't have much in his backpack. He brought an extra blanket, a bag of toiletries, his pillow, and a picture of him and his mom and sister. His sister was so adorable and he just wanted to see her smile again. Taeyong put that photo on his bed side table. The guards had taken his his extra jacket and his snacks. Shoulda known. With his blanket and pillow on his bed and his toiletries in his lap, all he had left was his empty backpack and his extra change of clothes. He stuffed his clothes in quickly and threw them under his bed, and made sure it was in the very back corner. He wouldn't need it for a while. 

Johnny came back into his room with a clear bag, and tossed it on the end of his bed. “You can put your bathroom stuff in there. The other boys should be getting pack soon, so.. like, prepare yourself.” Johnny smiled at him and walked away, then Taeyong heard him yelling at the two kids to get out of his bed. So far c block didn't seem that bad. 

Taeyong emptied out his bathroom stuff from his paper bag and started putting everything into his new clear bag. Something wasn't right. His toothbrush was there, so was his tooth paste, his comb, deodorant, everything was there but his meds. He could feel his chest shaking as if on queue. He needed his meds. Taeyong started wiping his hands frantically all over his bed, maybe it fell out. He hopped on the floor and started checking the the floor, they must of rolled away why weren't they here what the fuck was happening why was everything shaking where were his fucking meds. Taeyong sat back against the bed on the floor and tried to steady his breathing and to stop his heart from breaking his rib cage. All the sounds were sounds were crawling through his ears and everything he could see was attacking him. He was under attack and he needed to get out.

Taeyong was about to run when he felt hands on his knees. “Taeyong?” 

Taeyong looked up and Winwin was crouching in front of him, staring at him with a worried expression. “Man, you should probably lie down...” 

Taeyong wished he could stand up but he couldn't feel his legs. He took a deep breath, and looked up again. Winwin was right there, but outside his small room, so were 13 other boys, leaning on the tiny walls and all staring right at him in wonder.

Now all taeyong wanted to do was throw up, preferably not in winwin. He blushed and looked back down. If it was possible he would've curled up even more but right now his heart was about to break through his chest, and his throat was about to cut of the last of his oxygen. 

“Fuck off y'all. Go terrorize Johnny.” Winwin snapped at the boys, after seeing Taeyongs discomfort. Winwin obviously had some respect around here, cause the boys all scurried away. 

Taeyong tried his best to smile at Winwin, but his face wasn't really cooperating at that moment. “We should get you on the bed probably,” Winwin said, thinking. 

“I don't really-” 

Winwin wrapped his arms around his legs and back, then picked him up. If Taeyong had water in his mouth he would of spewed it out, but Winwins warm embrace made his mouth dry. He placed him on Taeyongs bed, then sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. Normally Taeyong would have freaked out even more, but the gentle circles Winwin drew on his back somehow charmed his heart back to a normal beat and his breathing to semi normality. “What happened dude? You've already had a pretty eventful day, so I didn't really wanna call the guards…” Winwin leaned even closer into his personal space, and tried to look into Taeyong’s hidden eyes. “Hello?” His accented korean made Taeyong almost smile, for a second.

Taeyong took one final breath before trying to talk. “My meds are missing. And I got into a fight. And I really shouldn't off.” Taeyongs heart wasn't in total peril anymore, but he still was mad at himself. 

“Oh yeah! Are you alright from that?” Winwin put his hand on his jaw and checked over Taeyongs (blushing) face. “At least he spared your face. That was one crazy fight, if the guards hadn't pulled you off Hobi would be a lot farther than Isolation.”

“He got sent to isolation?” Great now Taeyong had ruined someone else's future and his. Winwin laughed.

“He had it coming. This was his third fight this month.” 

Taeyong breathed out. He almost didn't feel like shit. 

“Oh, and don't worry about your meds. We can't self administer, incase some one steals them, or ya know, you get sick of life.” Winwin shrugged. “So they give us our meds every morning at the infirmary next door.” Taeyong was a fucking idiot. Of course they wouldn't let him carry around drugs, or any of the delinquents that all were living in close confines. Winwin laughed at his expression. 

“Don't worry dude. First days are hard, especially yours. You should probably sleep, we got work tomorrow.” Winwin patted his back (was that just a thing around here?) and got up. 

“Winwin?”

He turned back to Taeyong. 

“Who's my roommate?” 

Winwin laughed again, and sat down on the bed across from him. 

“Me dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My twitters @dong_sichenggg if you wanna talk about kpop, this story, or life in general


	4. Everyone Has Their Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha remember when i updated on time... me neither. The first half of this is kinda filler, than theres some plot, but hopefully after this the plots gonna really pick up

Taeyong awoke to a beeping noise that came straight from hell and filled the whole dorm. He turned over to face away from the wall, and pain shot through his rib cage like a bullet. Rolling into fetus position didn't make the pain subside that much. 

“Feeling the post fight?” 

Taeyong opened his eyes to, across his bed block, a bedhead esque Winwin who was grinning at his noises of pain. 

“I'm used to it.” Taeyong tried to sit up but the air automatically left his lungs. Winwin giggled again. 

“Oh come on tough guy.” Winwin stood and somehow, even at the ungodly hour of 6 am, he seemed to glow, his melanin doing him wonders. His brown hair stood up in all the right places, and his face somehow wasn’t swollen at all, compared to Taeyong who felt like he had transformed into a slug. Winwin smiled, then motioned for Taeyong to follow him. “Johnny’s about to lose his shit on the kiddos, so if you don’t want a headache, nows the time to hit the bathrooms.”  
-

Winwin had once again taken on his spot as taeyongs tour guide. He walked him across the hall to the locker rooms, which as he put it, the c block boys used so they didn't “have to deal with watching the other blocks scrub each other's dicks while they waited around.” 

Taeyong awkwardly washed himself in the poorly covered shower stall. He tried to not think about all the voices he heard coming in. Winwin was chatting with them, even though he was also in the shower. Taeyong didn't know if he would ever be that comfortable with these boys, even though c block seemed to be pretty ride or die. 

“You must be Taeyong!” A smiling boy whipped open the flimsy shower curtain with a smile. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Taeyong screeched as he flung himself against the back wall attempting to cover himself. 

“Im Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but no one can pronounce that so every one calls me Ten!” The smiling boy babbled on talking to Taeyong like he didn’t see the sheer terror on Taeyongs face and his very uncovered private areas. Taeyong heard people cackling from the other shower stalls. 

“Fuck off Ten, let the man shower!”

“FUCK YOU DOYOUNG I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION!” 

Just as fast as Ten had ripped his way into the stall, Johnny, god bless, wrapped an arm around Ten’s waist and pulled him away while Ten whined. “SORRY BOUT THAT TAEYONG!” Johnny yelled from a few stalls down. 

Taeyong finished his shower pretty fast. But, as soon as he stepped out of the shower he was swept up by Winwin who took it upon himself to walk him through the locker room and introduce him to everyone, even though it was only 6:30. 

There was Doyoung who was bitching to Jaehyun while they styled their hair the best they could, and Yuta and Taeil who quickly smiled at taeyong before screaming at Ten and Johnny about they better not be doing anything in the shower stall stall that they'd have to clean up later. 

When they went back to the dorms, Winwin took him to the bed blocks near the front, where he was introduced to Mark, Donghyuck (Who quickly snapped back that he went by Haechan), and three younger boys who looked to small to be in juvie. Chenle and Jisung he recognised from his first time in c block, a boy named Jeno who had the eye smile of an angel, and another boy who looked older, but had the sweetest face that made Taeyong wonder how he ended up in a detention center. Winwin wrapped his arms around a sweet looking redhead, and introduced him as Renjun. “This is my angel, Renjun-ie!” Taeyong didn’t dare ask how an angel got to this place.

Breakfast went a lot smoother than last nights dinner, except for some of the dirty looks he got from some passer byers. Luckily, Taeil dragged him over to the table where the rest of c block was sat. They weren't the quietest of tables, but Taeyong still felt included even though he tried his best to not talk too much. His gut was still screaming, and he really must've done a number on the other boy considering how bad his knuckles hurt. 

After breakfast was free time, and they all lined up at the infirmary to get their daily doses. It was surprisingly not that intimidating, considering most of the c block boys lined up with him, also awaiting something to sort out the chemical imbalances in their brains. The only person who got more pills than him was Winwin. 

They spent the rest of their early morning chilling in the free room watching reality tv. Taeyong slowly but surely started to relax with these boys. They were extremely welcoming, by the end of the two hours he had Ten snuggled up against his side ranting about his sex life with Johnny while the latter lied on the floor ,with Winwin, cracking up at Ten’s extremely in depth commentary and Tayongs facial expressions. 

Next was the school portion. Taeyong dreaded it even more than their work block. Luckily, the teacher for the c block boys was surprisingly amazing. His name was Baekhyun, and even though he was just as short as Taeyong, he was not nearly as quiet. He somehow managed keeping all the c block boys, who were on varying levels of education, busy with different subjects and work sheets, and still had time to introduce himself to Taeyong and spill his heart and soul out to him. 

After that was lunch, and Taeyong could already feel himself getting the hang of it. Although he broke his original goal of being anti social, and having good behavior, he wasn’t dying inside. He did enjoy C blocks humor, and they seemed to enjoy him. The younger ones had taken upon his quiet and stony demeanor quite fast and were finding it hilarious to try to break him through various methods while Winwin giggled from the side. They were a nice distraction from the reality of Taeyongs situation. 

-

Johnny led the boys out of the cafeteria, past a block, b block, all the way through the building to the c block area. He fell back to where taeyong trailed behind, and started to explain what was coming: work. 

“Really, c block has the hardest work, but we try to do with pride. We mostly clean bathrooms,” Taeyong shuddered, remembering Johnny and Ten this morning in the bathroom, and couldn't help but wonder how much more that had expanded over their time in the compound. “But they're already shity bathrooms so no one notices if we slack off.” Johnny put Winwin (godbless) in charge of Taeyong, and along with Doyoung & jaehyun, they set off to clean the locker rooms for two fucking hours.

Winwin and Taeyong walked ahead of Doyoung & Jaehyun equipped with mops and glass cleaner. Winwin kept on smirking, and looking back at the other two. Eventually, he leaned to Taeyong. “Those two are gonna go make out at any second, but one of them's being a little bitch. Can't figure out who yet.” He smiled at Taeyong, then turned to hold the locker room door open for them. What the actual fuck thought Taeyoung. He turned to look at the other two just at the wrong moment, and quickly turned, blushing, to Winwin, who just winked at Taeyong as he started mopping a corner. Jaehyun cleared his throat, and nodded at Winwin before abandoning their cleaning supplies and dashing out of the bathroom after Doyoung. 

Now Winwin laughed out loud, and turned to see Taeyong. Taeyong was dumbstruck, and all he could think to say was, “Is it really fair they get to go fuck while we do their work?” Winwin shook his head like a mother at a hilariously foolish child, and turned back to scrubbing the floor. 

“It's a give ‘n take world. They cover for me a few days ago, so it's only fair I cover for them also. Soon enough you'll be skipping work also, so it's good to have something to cash in.” Taeyong blushed again, wondering what made Winwin skip work. 

“Was it ,like, stress? Why you skipped? Or-” Taeyong tried to make eye contact with Winwin but the mere thought kept his eyes on the ground. All he could hear was Winwin’s devilish giggle. 

“More stress relief.” 

Oop. Taeyong couldn't believe Winwin’s voice. 

“It's not like there's much more we can do,” he chatted away as he started cleaning the mirrors, “if you really want you can go talk to the councilors, but in the end all they'll do is hop up your dose. Most of us prefer a more physical and quick relief.” Taeyong honestly couldn't believe he was talking like this, with Winwin, of all people. 

“Wow, okay.” That's all Taeyong could get out. He was already blushing too much. WInwin grinned at him. 

-

Thunder started to shake the compound right after Taeyong and Winwin had finished putting away their mops. Taeyong personally loved the rain. He’d always loved rainy days because he and his sister would always play outside and get soaking wet, then cuddle up inside with and warm up with tea and some games. If you played outside in the rain here, you’d most likely end up with hypothermia.

When the first blast of thunder broke through the compound, Winwin expression did a 180. The happy, smiley Winwin that had been talking non stop about showing him around the fields while they cleaned had sunken into the floor and been replaced by a stone bust of him. Emotionless, cold, and dark eyes. Winwin quickly shoved everything in the closet, then silently walked back towards the c block and free room. 

“Uhh..” Taeyong threw his mop into the closet and sped after Winwin. He didn't want to get to close to Winwin, although they had been acting chummy so far, Taeyong new better than to think people were constant. People snap. 

All Taeyong could do was follow after Winwin as he abruptly turned and went into the cblock dorms instead of continuing to the free room. Taeyong could go to others, warn them something was up, or he could try to handle this incase it was nothing. It probably was. 

With quiet steps, Taeyong made his way back to their bed block. Sure enough, there stood Winwin with his eyebrows scrunched together, squatted on the ground. “What Are you, taking a shit?” a joke didn't seem to lighten the mood.

“Please leave.” Winwin stood, and made eye contact with him, which made it clear. But although Taeyong didn’t want trouble, at the same time he could see something wasn't right. He wasn’t a shit friend, he didnt have much experience with friends but he had watched enough dramas with his mom to know friends make sure friends are okay. 

Thunder crashed. Winwin winced. He started to paces slightly, then realised that Taeyong was still there. “I said leave me alone. I don't know how hard your parents hit you or what ever fucked you up enough to get you here, but you should at least understand what ‘get out’ means.” He was staring lasers now. 

“No, your not okay right now. You need to tell me whats going on.”

“No. Go away.” 

“No. Whats wrong.”

“Fuck off.”

“At least tell me if you need anything.”

“I don't need anything get out.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED ANYTHING can’t you leave?” He was pleading now.

“No, because it's my job as your bunk mate to make sure you don't kill yourself or some shit on our floor that we share.”

“I will literally shit myself on your bed if you don’t leave.”

“Do it. I’ll wait” Taeyong sat down on his bed, surprised at how much this conversation was like a more vulgar version of conversations with his little sister. That made him smirk. Winwin rolled his eyes and walked out of their bed block to pace up and down the rows of beds, with taeyong watching him flinch every time thunder shook the windows. 

“You gonna tell me whats up yet?” 

“Your lucky I haven't filleted your ass yet.” and so they went on for a surprising amount of time. Taeyong was still worried, he didn't know what was going on, but counting on the amount of pills the nurse had handed Winwin this morning, it seemed like a lot could be happening. He didn’t really know what to do, except to sit on his bed, and watch the clock tick and make sure he still heard the slap of Winwin’s ratty converse against the floor.

Time became an illusion as Taeyong wasted his time on some (probably) mentally unstable kid. He gave up on laying down, and switched between watching Winwin pace and staring at the lightning strikes outside. 

Finally as the clock struck 5, Johnny and the others crowded back into the hall to find a pacing Winwin, and Taeyong lazily seeing how far he could spit. 

“Oh, uh,, something's wrong with him,” Taeyong said to the boys as they continued around Winwin with worried and guilty expressions, but at the same time they acted like this was normal. Johnny quickly wrapped his arms around Winwin, and started rocking back and forth. 

“Holy shit i'm sorry Sicheng, I didn’t even process the thunder.” Winwin shook his head and mumbled something to Johnny as the two of them walked back to Taeyong, and their beds. Winwin laid face down in his bed and gripped the pillow as Johnny rubbed circles on his back and mouthed to a watching Taeyong, i'll explain later. A few minutes later Renjun ran in and replaced Johnny. The latter guided Taeyong away from their sleeping area towards the front of the room, where the rest of the boys were mopping the floors and handing out clean sheets. 

“Don’t worry about Sicheng. Everyone's got shit, he's just got a little more than usual, but renjun’s good at taking care of him. RIght now, we’ve gotta worry about house cleaning.” Jaehyun handed the two of them window cleaning supplies as Johnny explained. 

“We all know why we’re really here in Juvie, to learn life skills! So along with our jobs, we’re expected to clean our dorms daily before dinner. It’s simple shit, changing sheets, gathering laundry, cleaning windows, nothing to hard.” Johnny showed Taeyong how to clean the windows that looked out into the hallway the fastest, and for a bit Taeyong was able to forget about Winwin losing his mind in the back corner. 

-

Halfway through dinner, Renjun, accompanied by an adult, joined them at their table. Johnny automatically stood and greeted the man, then started talking in hushed tones to him. Renjun sat across Taeyong and started half heartedly picking food off Jeno’s plate. “Hows he doing?” Jeno asked. 

“The storm passed, so he’s a bit better. They sent staff for us when we didnt show at dinner, but luckily it was Xiumin who found us, so he won’t report anything.”

“They’d report him for being upset?” Taeyong asked, disgusted but amazed. 

Renjun and Jeno laughed half heartedly. “They run a tight ship. Winwin’s kinda known by the staff, and if he poses any kind of threat to anyone, whether that's just his brain not functioning right for a bit or actually beating someone up, they might send him to solitary ‘for the safety of the rest of us’” Jeno rolled his eyes. 

“Your lucky Xiumin was the one to come get y'all.” Renjun nodded in agreement, and went back to quietly eating Jeno’s soggy green beans. He didn’t say much else for the rest of dinner except a good by to the man who brought him to them, Xiumin, who introduced himself to Taeyong as one of the resident councilers. For a doctor, he didn’t suck as much as they normally did. 

After making it through dinner they had the second school period, which mostly consisted of Ten and Doyong listening moony eyed to Baekhyun tell overzealous stories of his youth and the little ones playing poker. Right afterwards, the c block boys returned to their hall. Everyone dispersed to their bed groupings to get ready for the night, and Taeyong returned to Winwin balled up under his covers, reading. 

“Hey man..” Winwin looked up at him, and did an awkward smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

“Sorry if I annoyed you while, whatever that was, happened. I, uh, I don't know. I don't know if I could handle having to sleep with no one around back in this creepyass corner.” To that Winwin actually smiled. 

“No, i'm the one that should be apologising. Storms just, uh, bad memories.” Sicheng didn’t have to explain anymore for the point to get across. 

“Don’t worry about it, everyone has their shit.” That really was the mantra of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOOoooooOoo whatd ya think? Kudos and comments keep me going, so, ya know... ;-; also im finally on summer so I should have more time to write something up to drop on CHERRY BOMB/ TAEIL DAY IM SO EXCITED!!!!! If you wanna talk or just want a follow comment your twitter and follow me @dong_sichenggg THANKS FOR READING


	5. Just kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD YALL!!! lil life update no one cares about i was gonna write in june but i ended up working a lot more then expected so ive just been sleeping and working! I finally have a break and am with family, so i should be writing a bunch more, cuz i missed my babies. I dont even know when the last time i posted was, but CHERRY BOMB RED FLAVOR AND KOKOBOP SM DOESNT REST so yeah... im on twitter @dong_sichenggg yell at me about kpop, this story, or life in general im down!

Life became strangely normal in the compound. As the days passed, Taeyong got used to waking up to Chenle screaming in his ear, to Ten trying to get to know him better while he was in the shower, to Doyoung’s extremely serious (and kinda terrifying) take on the movies they would watch during free time. The comfiness of knowing Sicheng was reading across from him when he went to bed, and the fact that Baekhyun actually believed that the cblock boys would go on to save the world, it made everything see almost… homely. And that terrified Taeyong more than the thought of having to fight every boy in all the blocks combined. 

It must have been almost a week Taeyong had been there when he was awakened by C block's own youngest, and the self proclaimed (although it was most likely true) maknae of the entire detention center, Jisung. Taeyong was ready to jump into action as soon as he heard the screams, but stopped when he was halfway out of their bed section by a chuckling Winwin. 

“Shouldn’t we do something?” 

He just shook his head and went back to buttoning up his jumpsuit. “They're not fighting each other or anything, everyone’s just excited, saturdays are visitation days.”

Taeyong let out his breath in relief, no one was dying. But winwin’s comment made him feel like dying. Taeyong sat back down on his bed and felt the weight on his stomach returning. Even though it was visitation day, he couldn't see his mom or sister. Because the stupid fucking warden decided he could only see his family once a fucking month because he was just a terrible fucking person who deserved to be cut off from everything.

“Hey, Taeyong,” Cool hands pierced through the feeling of fire that had taken over his skin, unknow to Taeyong. He flinched away from the touch, but he wasn’t even sitting anymore. Taeyong looked dejectedly at his feet, that were now planted in a defencive stance in the middle of his and Sichengs beds. When did he even stand up?. 

“Dude, you need to take some breaths or something.” The cold hands took his balled up fists in his own and slowly uncurled them, finger by finger. Taeyong didn’t feel like looking Winwin in the eyes. The cool feel of his hands rubbing slow circles on the back of Taeyongs hand steadily made the tingling of the fire disperse across taeyongs body, leaving him fragile and weak. 

“Im okay, im fine.” 

Winwin smiled at him, and clasped their hands together. “I don't believe you, but I won't pry.”  
Taeyong snickered at Winwin. 

“Alrighty you gays, I mean guys, y'all's schedules for today are here” Taeyong threw down Winwin’s hands with probably to much force and spun to face Johnny, who was leaning on the divider. 

“Fucking,, no- im…” 

“Shut up Johnny,” Winwin translated while messing with his cuticles, like every day was this awkward. 

Johnny laughed at Taeyong who was staring him down, or trying to. “Calm down dude. Yall are the only two who don't get visiting time today, so Suho came by with the chore list!”

“We have to do extra work?” Taeyong couldn’t believe, as if we wasn’t already being punished enough. 

“Winwin does, you've got a meeting with the councillors.” 

Winwin laughed at how far Taeyong rolled his eyes back. 

Winwin took Taeyongs pass for him and eagerly looked it over. “You’re lucky, you got Xiumin!” 

\---

 

Xiumin's office didn't really scream ‘juvenile detention center.’ Like all other rooms it was white, but there were christmas lights wrapped around the window that illuminated the comfy college stoner esque couch and a book shelf full of different types of small fidget toys. Taeyong held a plastic circle that would collapse into a spiral then be twisted back into a squiggly oval. Xiumin smiled at how absorbed he was in the toy. 

Xiumin was short but made up with it with his personality. His eyes got even more cat like when he smiled, and he looked so cozy constantly Taeyong actually felt.. safe? Around him even though he had only met him once. 

“So, Lee Taeyong i’m guessing?” Taeyong looked up from trying to get the plastic in a perfect spiral. 

“Uh, yeah, I was told to come here cause, um, i'm not really sure why. I was just told to.” Taeyong didn't want to talk about how he didn’t get to see his family. 

“Yes! We like to check in on all of the kids here their first week, just to make sure everythings going good!” Xiumin smiled at him and waited for a response. Did this dude really not know he had already gotten into a fight? He thought. 

“Uh, I think it's gone well. I mean, I got into a fight, but- yeah.” Taeyong trailed off. 

“Oh yes, I heard about that, do you want to talk about what that was about?” No, he really didn’t. But Xiumin was looking into his soul and Taeyong felt pretty trapped. 

“It was nothing. I just ran into him, and then he just kinda got all over me and called me some names and shit. It was really nothing.” Xiumin leaned back in his chair and looked quizzically at him. 

“In your file it says you came to us with charges of assault and you have been given warnings regarding street fighting, is that true?” Taeyong pulled the plastic ring into a circle. Deep breaths.

“Technically. But it's not like i'm crazy. I'm just taking care of things.” Xiumin didn’t look pleased with Taeyong’s answer. 

“I are you sure violence is the best way to take care things?” Taeyong felt like he was being immensely judged.

“I take care of things my own way, they might not be the best, but i'm here, right,.,.” It started to set in that the man in front of him had a lot of power. Too much for him. “It was just that he got all over me and-” Taeyong was starting to talk frantic, trying to justify everything and everything that was spinning around him, fear setting in. Why did this man scare him so much when just a minute ago he seemed so nice? He didn’t want him to think he was a fuckup, he wasn’t just a stupid kid who couldn’t do anything. He could do what he wanted, he knew what he was doing right?. 

“Calm down, woah, Taeyong?” Xiumin held his wrists to keep him from ripping the plastic in half. Taeyong looked down at his hands then up at Xiumin in disbelief. Xiumin leaned back in his chair and started taking notes while Taeyong slumped down and looked at his lap dejectedly. Taeyong was feeling like quite the stupid kid. He couldn’t even keep himself in check.

“So know we have you on a few different medications, but think we’re going to up your dosage on the anxiety medication?” Taeyong inwardly scoffed at how Xiumin made it seem like taeyong had a say in what happened. “You seem to be pretty frantic, so this should help with that. I'm going to check in with you in a few day to see how that works, does that sound good?” Taeyong didn’t meet Xiumin’s eyes. 

“Can I go now.”

Taeyong took Xiumin’s sigh as a yes. 

 

Taeyong wandered through the library trying to calm down, luckily without running into chanyeol or anyone else. 

Thoughts spun in his mind, no real words just heavy, dark oil that seemed to be oozing out his ears and taking over his brain. He didn’t want to up his dosage of any of his medication, all that made him remember was his mother forking over paycheck after paycheck to doctors and pharmacists alike, begging them quietly to fix her son, who used to just be so good, such a good big brother, but was barrel rolling downhill fast all the sudden. Even Taeyong didn't know what happened. 

Sicheng found him sniffling in the stacks of books. 

“Rough visit?” he said as he sat down next to Taeyong. They both stared ahead at the shelves of books. They were in the poetry section. The shelves weren't even full, so you could look through the gaps in the shelves all the way to the other wall. 

“I guess.” 

“Man of few words, huh.” Taeyong smiled a bit. 

“We’re not even men. I'm only 17, god only knows how old you are. That’s not even adult. We’re just fucking children.”

“Im only 15 but quite a few people call me daddy.” Taeyong flung himself forwards. 

“WHat the hell??” Sicheng was laughing his ass off. 

“I'm kidding dude, at leased about the daddy part. I am 15 though.” Taeyong looked into Sicheng’s eyes. There was no sign of a 15 year old there. There wasn’t really a sign of anything. All taeyong could see was a hint of deep rooted tiredness, but as soon as Sicheng blinked, it seemed to fade away back to nothingness. 

“We’re all too young to be here. But I keep on wondering if it would really be better for me to be a mess here or back at home. I don't even know which one would be better. In a year i'm gonna be an adult, so shouldn’t I know this shit?” Winwin hummed in agreement. 

“Honestly, i'm 15. I don’t know shit. Half the time i'm not even thinking in korean, so having to think to hard hurts my brain too much. I mostly just smoke.” Taeyong chuckled at that. 

“I sometimes forget you're not korean.”

Sicheng looked at him like he was crazy. “I speak the shittiest korean you’ve ever heard. What are you talking about.” 

“I don’t know! You just talk so much i'm used to it!”

“Asshole! I don't talk a lot!” Taeyong giggled as Winwin shoved him playfully. He bounced back and ran into his shoulder, and just stayed there. Worried to look at Sichengs face incase he was disgusted. But his arm just slid around Taeyong’s shoulders, and Taeyong curled into Sichengs side as they both didn’t dare look at each other or acknowledge each other's frantic heartbeats. 

\---

“Wanna go smoke?” 

Taeyong looked up from Sichengs shoulder in surprise. They had just been sitting there for god knows how long, Taeyong enjoying Sichengs warmth and comfy shoulder as they both quietly drifted in and out of deep thought and sleep. 

“I got some weed I was gonna smoke earlier, but then I stumbled across you about to combust, so I got a bit side tracked.”

“How do you even get weed in a detention center?” Taeyong asked, surprised. Sicheng just laughed at him. 

“Literally a third of the boys here are here because they sold drugs. Its really not that hard.” He had a good point. But Taeyong wasn’t sure. One part of his brain screamed no, the last thing he needed was to be in even less control of himself, but the other side screamed just as loud that nothing helps someone calm down more than a little bit of weed. Some of the teenagers that hung around his apartments as a kid would smoke it in front of them, flaunting how mature they were, when in reality they were probably smoking to forget what a shitty place they were in. Taeyong had never smoked it, but he had seen a lot of people high before. He just wasn’t sure. 

“I can see the gears in your brain turning,” Sicheng giggled. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I'll take you to the place where I always go, there's shade, sometimes you can hear music from the kitchen, there's even a couch out there!” Sicheng spoke about his spot like it was his child, which Taeyong had to admit was pretty damn cute. Almost cute enough to make him blindly follow a 15 year old. 

“I bet your spot’s great, it's just, i've, never smoked weed.” Sicheng looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Wow. Now I feel kinda bad for offering. I don't wanna make our little taeyong impure-”

“I'M NOT PURE!!!” Taeyong whisper yelled as he pushed against Sicheng’s chest, which only made the chinese boy hold him tighter. Taeyong acted like he didn’t feel the invasion of butterflies in his stomach. 

“You're too much,” Sicheng giggled as he nuzzled taeyong’s head, “but I kinda really wanna go smoke this, so you in or out?”

Taeyong just really couldn't say no. 

\---

They walked down a corridor by the classrooms to a set of doors, and outside those was an old loading dock, complete with what sicheng called “His second home,” an old couch tucked under the porch covering. No one was around but the fence maybe 50 meters away, and past that the fields that separated them from their old lives. This side of the building didn’t have anything but the back door to the kitchen and what Sicheng told him was the new spot for the trucks to dump food at. 

Sicheng plopped down on the couch in the shade, then reached into his jumpsuit and produced one finely rolled blunt. “One of the other fine chinese gentlemen in this establishment, Minghao, is one of the best dealers you’ll find in here. He’ll even roll your blunts for you if you give him your chocolate milk.” 

“Once again, we’re actually children,” Taeyong said as he awkwardly sat on the other end of the couch from sicheng. He didn’t know what made him more nervous, the weird tingling stomach he had when he was around sicheng, or the blunt he was lighting with a lighter he pulled from between the cushions. 

Sicheng laid back on the couch and swung his legs so his feet landed in taeyongs lap on the couch, and started to shimmy his was down the couch to get more comfy, before inhaling the end of the joint. Taeyong watched mesmerized as he closed his eyes and looked so at peace, before exhaling a beautiful cloud of smoke into the air above them. He slowly reopened his eyes to stare at Taeyong for a moment before offering him the blunt. Taeyong slowly took it and examined it. It looked like a more homemade version of the cigarettes him mom thought he didn’t know she smoked out the window at night (that he had also admittedly snuck a few of at the beginning of his downhill journey.) Taeyong took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and tried to imitate SIcheng inhaling the smoke, but he went to fast and choked. Sicheng laughed as he quickly snapped up to him and rubbed his back as he regained his breath. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna.” taeyong just made grabby hands for the joint. The smoke was sweet, better smelling than cigarettes, and hopefully made him feel better than them also. This time he set the joint on his lip and followed as Sicheng walked him through it, reminding him to slow down and relax. When taeyong released his own cloud of smoke above them, Sicheng smiled and intertwined their hands before he went back to laying down, this time his head in Taeyong’s lap. The slight buzz from the weed made it harder to notice the butterflies in his stomach as Sicheng commented on how he was a natural. 

They went back and forth like this, passing the blunt back and forth, staring at the blue sky and Sicheng snuggling into taeyong a bit more every time he took the joint. Taeyong waited to feel high. Nothing was blurry, he wasn’t giggling like sicheng was, he just felt.. Light? He didn’t feel as stressed, he felt in control, but like his hands were resting on the accelerator, not gripping it like they normally were. Nice, maybe. He couldn’t really focus on how he was feeling because sicheng was trying to talk to him. 

“Hyung,,, hyunggggg… give me attention.” Taeyongs eyes focused on sicheng’s grinning form who was playing with taeyongs hand. It felt nice. He felt warm. 

“You look stressed, wanna kiss?” 

“You gotta say a pick up line first,” Taeyong giggled, not really registering what sicheng said, besides that kissing is something that happens after pick up lines.

“Aaaa, I got this I got this,” He said sitting up from Taeyongs lap and sitting cross legged next to him, now leaning realllly close into his personal space. He smelled nice. 

“Hey girl, are you from tennessee, cuz your the only ten I see!” Sicheng cackled and banged his head on Taeyongs shoulder. 

“That doesn’t make sense! Ten’s at visiting day, we can't see him!” 

“It's a joke!” he laughed, drumming on one of his shoulders. “Like, if I was rating you you’d be a ten!” 

“Oh.” Taeyongs stomach started to feel weird. He wanted more weed. 

“So are you gonna kiss me? It’ll make you feel better, I promise,” sicheng said and he leaned his face closer to Taeyong. He leaned his forehead on taeyong’s ear as the other looked ahead. 

Taeyong kinda really wanted to kiss him. He had a nice face, and nice lips, and he didn’t wanna feel the butterflies in his stomach anymore. 

“I guess.” Sicheng grinned against his ear. 

He put his hand on the side of taeyong’s face so the latter would turn and face him, so he could actually see what he was kissing. Taeyong really did have a nice face. His eyes were nice, and his mouth was open a little which was just too cute. “CanIdo it now?” Taeyong automatically nodded. 

Sicheng leaned forwards with his hands by his sides and quickly kissed taeyongs lips, then pulled back like a fourth grader and covered his face. Taeyong just sat there and blinked. For living in a place where they had limited access to chapstick, sichengs lips were really nice. But the butterflies were still there. And the stress. There was probably a lot more but Taeyong was slightly intoxicated so he didn’t feel like accessing himself. 

“Do it again.” Sicheng peaked at him between his hands. 

“Really?”

“I don't feel all the way better yet. Again please.” Sicheng giggled at Taeyong’s formality. 

“Okay.” Sicheng leaned forwards again, hands still by his sides, and placed his lips on taeyongs. They were kinda rough, probably because of how he worried his lip when he got nervous. Sicheng stayed on Taeyongs lips longer this time, but kept his arms by his side and his mouth closed. Taeyong wasn’t like the other boys. Underneath the weed, a part of sicheng knew he wasn’t doing this just for stress relief. Sicheng liked taeyong. He was pretty, and sweet, and kinda confusing but that just made him more interesting. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, a part of him wanted taeyong to like him. That was pretty rare. Sicheng pulled away. Taeyongs eyes stayed closed for a second.

“Was that better?” 

“You kiss like a prepubescent girl.” Sicheng scrunched up his face. 

“I'm being respectful! I’ve only known you for like a week!” Taeyong scoffed. 

“Well it's weird if you keep your hands by your side, then I feel like I have too, and then it all feels weird.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” Sicheng took taeyongs hands and put them in between his, then put his hands on top. Taeyong readjusted them so their fingers were intertwined. 

“Better?” 

“Better” taeyong whispered under his breath as he shyly looked down. Sicheng leaned forward and dipped down to taeyongs lips, then smiled into the kiss as Taeyong blushed and moved his head back up. Taeyongs lips were nice, better than the last lips he kissed, doyoung maybe? Which were uncaring and desperate. Even though they were stationary, taeyongs lips were sweet, literally and metaphorically, and taeyong seemed to care. Sicheng really liked that he cared. 

Taeyong slowly pulled away, but kept their hands in place. “No offence, this is great but could we move a little? Like your great but it's a bit like kissing a cute wall.” Sicheng blushed when he called him cute, ignoring the wall part. 

“Is that okay with you?” The weed was wearing off a bit and sicheng was starting to feel his stomach flip. 

“Yeah, just like, warn me if you do something else, cause, like,Idon't wanna freak out on you.” Sicheng nodded, then put their lips together again. He waited a second before leaning into taeyong a bit more. God damn, taeyong was realllly nice. He leaned into it a bit also in response which made them both smile into the kiss. Their eyes stayed closed, but sicheng gauged his reactions with his hands, every time he leaned in a bit more or switched his lips angle, taeyong would excitedly squeeze his hands a bit, and sicheng started squeezing back in response to make taeyong a bit less nervous. Taeyong was so soft, so sweet and addicting, and the greedy part of Sicheng wanted more. 

“I'm gonna open my mouth” sicheng whispered against his lips. They were too good to leave, even for just a second. He slightly parted his lips, coaxed open taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong was gripping his hand hard, so sicheng rubbed tiny circles on the back of his hands. Sicheng gave him a moment, mumbling if it it was okay and being met with ‘yes’, then swiped his tongue along taeyong’s lower lip. Taeyong released a heavy breath, and relaxed against sichengs mouth. It had been a while since he had kissed anyone, and even then those weren’t good memories. Somehow, though, sicheng made him really comfortable. The butterflies were still there, they were almost getting more intense, but the stress, the sadness, the underlying fear that had alway been with him was seeping away along with the clouds of smoke. He really liked it when sicheng sucked on his tongue, and the little noise he made when taeyong nibbled his lip. He really, really like it when Sicheng would whisper against his lips, asking if he was okay. Taeyong liked to imagine they did this for hours, Sicheng brushing against his teeth and taeyong rubbing circles on the back of Sichengs neck to keep himself grounded. The truth was they only did that for a few minutes until Sicheng slightly pulled away, and took his hands off his shoulders. 

“Is it okay if we, like, uh- lay down?” taeyong looked away bashfully but nodded. He really wanted to feel more of Sicheng. Sicheng laid down first with back against the back of couch, and watched as taeyong slowly lowered himself down next to him. For a minute they fidgeted till they were comfortable, then made awkward eye contact. TAeyong started to giggle into the couch. Sicheng laughed and re adjusted so they were close enough for their toes to touch,and put his arms over his shoulders. Sicheng knew it was rude, but he took a moment to stare at Taeyong. He wasn't making eye contact, and was covering his slight smile with his arms which he had tight to his chest. There was a blush high on his cheekbones and already his lips looked slightly redder. Sicheng put his hand on the others, and waited a second for the unspoken permission before he lifted one hand and brought it to his own waist. Taeyong caught on and moved so his hands were on Sicheng’s waist and shoulder. The latter grinned when Taeyong started nervously tracing shapes on the dip between his rib cages and his hips. 

“You up for more?” Sicheng whispered between them. Taeyong nodded, but the chinese boy could feel the nervous energy radiating from him. Sicheng knew he couldn’t help it, but at the same time he really wanted Taeyong to be happy, in that moment he wanted to make him happy. 

“Can you look me in the eye?” Sicheng quiety asked as he clearly showed taeyong that his hands were approaching his face. After Taeyong look at his hands then at Sicheng, Sicheng cradled taeongs face in warmth and rubbed slow circles behind his ear. “I really want this to be nice for you, so if you get uncomfortable, please, pleaaase say something. And if you want something, tell me also. I want this to be good for both of us.” 

Taeyong was slightly shocked. For such an unpredictable kid, sicheng was being way more than he deserved. Somewhere inside of him knew he didn’t deserve Sichengs warmth, his soft lips, the lazy circles that were being traced behind his ear, but the logical side of him reminded him that this was a lazy hook up. They were both under the influence, and it's not like they were daing. It was a one time hook up that all the boys did. So he allowed himself to melt into the circles being drawn, and whispered a small “thank you.” Sicheng grinned as he felt the other boy relax. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Ummhmm,” Taeyong mumbled. For a second Sicheng didn’t want to kiss taeyong. He wanted to just admire his beautiful, calm face, memorise the small scars and blemishes, and add all the colors to his memory. But Sicheng also really wanted to kiss taeyong. 

Taeyong let of a small noise when he felt Sichengs lips attach to his neck. Normally his brain would take over and remind him they couldn’t leave marks but for once in his goddamn life, Taeyong’s brain let the thoughts go. Taeyong loved control. Or so he thought. He was used to the feeling of the control, like a soothing hug all around him, and he had gotten used to the control taking over him, the warm hug turning to heat turning to lava making him shake and not knowing where he was or who he was at times. But know that hug was gone. And it was replaced with an actual hug. And that warmth was still there, tingling all over his body, but it was just there. There was no need to worry about the fire turning into a forest fire, because Sicheng had it under control. Taeyong could just… exist. 

Sicheng smiled as he felt Taeyong melt as he kissed up his neck. The small noises that came from Taeyong’s mouth fueled him onto right behind the older boy’s ear, where as soon as sicheng graced that spot, Taeyong’s hands clenched under Sicheng’s shirt. “That alright babe?” Taeyong nodded against Sicheng’s chest then went on to retrace the shapes Sicheng had traced against his jaw against the chinese boy’s back. Taeyong liked being called babe way to much for a one time hook up. Do you call people babe on a one time hook up? Taeyong didn’t have the mental capacity to worry about it. 

Sicheng gave taeyong one last kiss on his lips before a bell rang through the facility and emanated out side, signaling the end of visiting hours. Taeyong shot up from the couch, worried. “It's just like a school bell, were fine,” Sicheng whispered as he rubbed the older's shoulder to calm him down. 

“Oh,” taeyong blushed, “Does that mean we should,, go?” 

“Yeah,”

“Okay.” 

They looked at each other, then the ground, blushes spreading across the two boys cheekbones. 

“Bye!” Taeyong quickly pecked Sicheng on the lips before speeding back through the doors, leaving Sicheng a fumbling, blushing, mess. That was totally a casual hook up. Yup. Casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is sexi yall. Also please be safe when using drugs and try to at leased be overage i wont rant here but its very unsafe and i used weed to develop the plot of this chapter, thats all, im not supporting underage drug use at all (it's messed up a lot of my friends plz be safe). I dont know if i love or hate this chapter but i wanted to post it anyways. if you have constructive critisim PLEASE COMMENT IT OR TELL ME ON TWITTER (@dong_sichengg) because i really wanna improve my writing! Once again thanks for reading, kudos, comment, sucscribe, i promise i wont go ghost again, and if i do yall know where to find me based on how much i promo my goddamn twitter (say hi if you go to my twt from this fic ill love you forever!) LOVE YALLLLLLL


	6. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again~   
> IM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED FOR SO LONG the end of summer was really crazy for me and school/life has been kicking my ass recently so ive been really unmotivated. BUT IM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT (kinda) I've been writing when I can, and my goal is too write everyday so hopeful updates might return to a little more constant? 
> 
> so yeah enjoy!

Sicheng had been in the detention center for 14 months. Fourteen months spent getting to know the landscape, the people, the ins and outs. He knew at least five people to go to for anything, drugs, cigarettes, extra milk, but when it came to anything five miles within emotions, he only had one person. 

“Your a fucking idiot.” Johnny wasn’t the most motherly figure at times, but he had been there for Sicheng the longest out of all the boys here, and was one of the few who had been in the facility longer than him. Johnny knew his shit. 

“Fuck off, you were worse when Ten got here,” Sicheng spat back (lovingly) as he sat up from lying on the table. The pure heat from the sunlight had the few boys that had already finished their school work, and therefore were excused from the second school period of the day, taking off the top parts of their jump suits and playing basketball or soccer in their tank tops. Johnny and Sicheng sat alone between the courts and the building on the few picnic tables. Johnny sat at the table, tanktop soaked through with sweat from the basket ball game, looking over what chores he had to dish out to the cblock boys the next day. Sicheng laid on top of the table, top of his jumpsuit folded down also, but not soaked through with sweat. He wasn’t the sporty type. He prefered laughing at Johnny trying to play. 

“Well at leased I have ten, you're just crushing like a kindergartner.” Sicheng scrunched his face. 

“It's not crushing, I just, am, I just don't know; so you should tell me what happening!” Sicheng ended, leaning towards Johnny and rocking back and forth eagerly. 

“Dude, you made out with him and then he kissed you before he left, what's not to understand.” Sicheng sat back, and contemplated. 

“But we were high, at leased for part of it, so does that even count?”

Johnny sighed and leaned away from the paper he was looking over. “Look dude, You kissed. And yall both wanted to. I don't know Taeyong that well, but he kissed you. Wake up.” 

Sicheng didn’t want to. 

\---

“Our lives are already pretty much fucked, why the hell do the expect us to finish school also?” 

“Well my life's not fucked, so shut up and let me do my work,” Taeil scolded. Yuta flipped him off, but quickly went back to drawing on jaehyun’s notebook.

“Taeyong, you get to do today during visiting hours?” Jaehyun questioned. All eyes were on him.

It took all of Taeyongs energy to not glare holes through Jaehyun’s smirking figure across the library table from him. Instead he plasted on a fake smile and told the (partial) truth. “I had to go do a check up with Xiumin.” Jaehyun's smirk grew. For such a sweet looking boy, he was also turning out to be the devil.   
“Really? Cause I heard from Renjun who heard from chenle who heard from Ten who overheard the staff saying something about how they couldn’t find you or Sicheng this morning.” 

“Mother fucker-” 

“WOAHHHHHH” luckily Taeil grabbed a growling Taeyong before he could lunge across the table and tackle Jaehyun out of his chair. “Calm down dude, seriously..” 

“NO WAY YOU FUCKED SICHENG?” Yuta screamed as he shoot up in his chair. Thank god no one else was in the library (at least he thought.)

“Oh my god, no; we-” Taeyong mumbled into his hands, trying to take deep breaths to keep himself from pulverising the two younger boys. His personal space seemed to be nonexistent here. His patient was getting better though.

“Oh my god, good thing Doyoung isn't here, I think he was the last one to hook up with Sicheng?” 

“Na, Doyoung's been with me for weeks, what you mean he's still got feelings I swear to god that little rat's gonna-” 

“BOYS!” Everyone stopped and slowly looked to Taeil, none of them really feeling like getting beat up by the eldest that night. Taeyong took his chance to explain himself. 

“We definitely didn’t fuck, we just smoked and, uh-” 

“Spit it out tough guy.”

Taeyong buried his blushing face in his hands. “And then we made out a bit,” Taeyong whispered.

“My god, I'm gonna make so much money off this-” 

“Yuta! This isn't the time to be making money I swear to god,”

Taeyong was regretting his words already. 

-

He didn’t know if wanted to act like it didn't happen or not. Taeyong liked Sicheng. He felt calmer around him, and he didn’t feel pressured to really do anything at all. All he wanted to do was talk to Sicheng when he was with him. Just because they were in a detention center didn’t mean everyone was idiotic. Some nights before they went to bed Sicheng would pull out a book in mandarin, and when Taeyong would ask him about his eyes would light up, and he would get all excited, and it was just too cute. But does that mean Taeyong LIKES liked him? Taeyong could only think of two people he like liked. His sister and his mom. There were other people he was acquainted with, like the other boys in cblock that he really did enjoy, but he didn’t let his guard down around them. He knew for a fact that Chenle and Jisung were there to theft, and it might be pretty naive to trust thieves. But he didn’t even know what most of the boys were in for. He knew Ten got caught after (quite a few) successful cons on some rich old men, and taeil had gotten caught after stealing his dad's car. Other than that, he didn’t know. It was naive to even think about liking Sicheng, Taeyong had no knowledge of his past. It would be naive and stupid to do that. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

All day that had been their conversations. Normally before they went to sleep Sicheng would at least say goodnight, but last night he walked in and fell asleep facing the other direction. Taeyong was regretting his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it! its a little short, but hopefully ill be writing more soon. Please comment, like, subscribe because that really makes me happy
> 
> also i changed my @ if you wanna hmu im @hqlty on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOO what'd ya think? feel free to comment, kudos, and subscribe! also if i dont update on time, wanna talk about the fic, or wanna talk to me in general hmu @dong_sichenggg on twitter (plz do i love making friends)


End file.
